


Christmases When You Were Mine

by wanderlustlights



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlights/pseuds/wanderlustlights
Summary: Kurt just really wants Dave back.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/David Karofsky
Kudos: 6





	Christmases When You Were Mine

Kurt glanced up at the mistletoe hanging in the doorway leading to the kitchen, taking a deep breath, and sighed. Stupid mistletoe. Honestly, he’d seen his dad and Carole kiss under it enough this year, it was ridiculous.

“Kurt, honey?” Carole called from the kitchen, a bowl in one hand cradled against her stomach, the other hand stirring the cookie dough. “You okay?”

Kurt nodded, giving her the best smile he could manage. “Fine. Just thinking is all.”

“About him?” she asked, giving him a knowing look, and Kurt grimaced. Carole set down the bowl on the counter, moving to the living room where he was and taking a seat on the arm of the chair. “Can I give you a little advice?”

“I suppose,” he said after a moment’s silence.

“Call him.”

“I really don’t think he would want to hear from me, actually. Might be better off not actually saying anything at all.”

Carole took his hand. “Honey, I know it’s hard, I know you’re hurting right now, but I think you have to be the bigger person here. He’d wanna know you still love him, just… say you’re sorry. If nothing else, even if he doesn’t take you back, at least you’ll know you did everything you could.”

Kurt took in a deep, long breath and gave her the best smile he could manage. “You’re right. Thanks, Carole.”

“I just want you to be happy, sweetie. That’s all. And Dave makes you happy, I know he does. Now go call that man of yours.”

Kurt finally smiled, genuinely this time. “Thank you,” he said again and walked out of the kitchen and climbed the stairs to go to his old room where his phone was charging, closing the door softly behind him. Taking yet another deep, sighing breath for what felt like the millionth time that weekend, Kurt picked up his phone, scrolling down his contacts list to find Dave’s name. Biting his bottom lip, heart beating fast, he pressed the call button, hoping for the best but expecting the worst.

Carole was right. Even if Dave snubbed him forever, at least Kurt would know that he tried.

“Kurt?” Dave answered.

Kurt felt the sting of tears in his eyes and collapsed onto the bed. “David, I… I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry I said that, you know I never meant that, I mean you – you have to know that.”

It was silent for a moment on the other end of the line. “I know,” said Dave finally. “I’m sorry, too. Can… can I come over? Can we start over?”

Kurt felt a smile threaten to take over his entire face and wiped his eyes. “Of course you can.”

“I’ll see you soon,” said Dave and ended the call with a _love you_. 

It was never too late to get it right.


End file.
